


A Good Stretch of the Legs

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend in the Lake District</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Stretch of the Legs

It had taken almost fifteen months but Q had word that the Aston would be ready by Thursday.

After Skyfall. It had been brought back to Q branch and stripped down. The mechanics had at first written it off but Q had persuaded them to try and save it.

“007 has lost enough. I think he deserves his car back don't you? I'm not asking for a miracle but I'd at least like you to try. Thank you all very much."

Recent events such as them moving in together had made this more a Labour of Love.

He was delighted to hear about the car he hoped James would be pleased.

They had talked for the last few weeks about going away for a weekend.  
Doing some hill walking, enjoying some country air.  
Q looked the least likely person to enjoy walking but he had grown up in the country and sometimes got so wrapped up in his work he didn't see daylight for weeks.

They had decided to go to the Lake District.

Q had booked them into a tiny B and B.  
Bond had spent so much time in luxury hotels that they all blended into one another after a while.  
Q didn't enjoy crowds so this was perfect.

Friday morning when they went to the garage for the car. Q unveiled the fully restored Aston Martin.

Bond heart leapt into his throat. Q was a miracle worker.

He gathered him into his arms for a hug.” Thank you. However did you manage this.”

“Well I had lots of help and it no longer fires rockets but it should get us to Ambleside.  
I’m pleased you like it I know how much you loved this car.”

He passed over the keys and they stowed their small amount of luggage in the back.

It was late afternoon when they got to their destination.  
The drive had been pleasant once they got out of London the roads not too busy.  
As they got nearer thelakes all they could see were trees. Beautiful autumn colours leaving a copper glow everywhere.

Driving round the lake the last of the afternoon sunshine glistened on the water.

They both let out a sigh of relief, no stress, no work, no one but each other for three days. Bliss.

They found the B and B and drove round to the car park.  
They passed kennels on the way up to the door and James knelt to pet a spaniel.  
He talked to it gently and the pup almost wagged his tail off in excitement.

Q rested his hand on the nape of James neck.

"Of course you must have had dogs growing up in that enormous pile in Scotland?”

"Yes. You too?”

"Oh yes. Well you’ve seen the place. It was full of dogs and cats growing up and even a parrot at one point but my brothers taught him to swear and my mother was mortified when we had guests.”

"You don’t realise what you miss living in London. Not a place to have a dog.”

"No. Unless you live on the Heath maybe. But your chosen career is not exactly suitable for a pet either.”

James patted the spaniel one last time and smiled as they walked up to the door.

They were greeted by Mrs. Gibson who made them welcome and showed them their room, large, spacious, airy, with light furniture and pale green decoration.

"There is a selection of walking sticks and umbrellas near the door if you want to borrow them and a list of walks of differing difficulty. There is also a list of nearby pubs and cafes with their opening hours.  
Breakfast is between seven and ten. Enjoy your stay.”

They thanked her as she left. They enjoyed quick showers and a change of clothes and set out to find a place to eat.

They walked down as far as the lake. The sun was almost gone but it had been a fine day and there were still people about.

They found a restaurant with an outside area and James went to fetch a couple of drinks from the bar.

"When you get cold we'll go inside.”

He reached out to feel Q's hand to see how cold they were then as no one was paying them any attention he kept hold of it stroking it gently.

"This was a wonderful idea. I'm pleased we came.”

Q let out a big relaxed sigh. He leaned forward and kissed James softly.

The waiter came out to see if they wanted to remain outside to eat and smiled when they both nodded yes.

He returned with a wonderful fish dish, rich and tasty and hot.

By the time they had finished eating, there was a nip in the air and they decided to go inside for coffee and another drink.

The bar was warm and cosy, half full of locals enjoying a drink and some music courtesy of a lone guitar player.  
They sat for an hour or so. The beer was good and the music excellent.  
They decided to move only when they were both yawning.

“Let’s go home James before we both fall asleep.” Q smiled.

They headed back to their lodging Q’s hand linked into Bonds arm.  
It seemed to take twice as long to walk home and they were pleased when finally they were undressing in their room.

Bond pulled Q to him and wrapped his arms round him to warm him up.

They kissed languidly not in any hurry to take things further. Enjoying lying together, holding, touching and caressing.

The fresh air and the evening walk had done them both good sending them into a deep sleep and waking up refreshed.

Q climbed onto James wanting to be even nearer licking and kissing every inch until James was moaning. He rolled them over and pinned Q to the bed entering him swiftly and passionately.

Afterwards they lay kissing.

“Do we have to get up?”

“Yes because I’m starving and we are going to complete a walk today if it kills us so you should probably have breakfast too.

After breakfast they looked at the brochures and chose a walk that would take them up to a nearby waterfall. They purchased Q some gloves and borrowed a walking stick from the stand by the door.

Q laughed but Bond didn’t care.

“It’s not a real country walk if you don’t carry a stick.”

They set off up the hill at an easy pace Bond checking Q to see how fit he was but Q had no trouble keeping up.  
They made the top of the waterfall. The view was spectacular the whole lake spread out beneath them.  
Sun shining on the water trees blazing with autumn colours.  
They sat for a while just enjoying the peace. Watching others climbing the same route some of them reaching the top and others stopping half way.

Bond lay down and picked a blade of grass to chew he lay looking up at the clouds he pulled Q down beside him and laced their fingers together. They lay looking at the sky and talking nonsense for a while then James said.

“ I feel like a boy on a first date wondering if I should make a move on you.”

Q laughed too." I don’t remember ever feeling like this when I was younger but I have this desire for you to ravish me right here.” 

“ It’s definitely a spot where young couples come to have fun but now we’re grown ups. I would worry about getting caught.”

They both lay back on the grass laughing. When they sat up checking there was no one in sight they leaned together for a kiss.

“I suppose that will have to do. Do you want to race me back down the hill?”

Q set off down the track and he had quite a head start before James caught him up.

They spent the evening much like the last one. Picking a different place to eat but going back to the pub for a drink.

The waiter greeted them hello and asked how far they had walked during the day.  
When they answered, an elderly man by the bar said “Oh that’s just a good stretch of the legs.”  
The waiter enlightened them “ That’s an old saying round these parts. Its not a proper walk unless it’s over ten miles.”  
“Fifteen.” Said the old man.

James offered him a drink and they chatted for a while. The old man telling them how far he’d had to walk to get to school and making fun of townies who thought a short easy ramble was mountain climbing.

They enjoyed the old man’s chatter and after a couple more drinks they headed home.

The walk home was faster this time.

When they got into bed Q wrapped his arms round James neck and pulled him close.

“Today was wonderful James. I love you very much.”

He pulled him down for a deep dirty kiss.

Bond took Q’s face in his hands.

“Thank you for the car. Thank you for the weekend and thank you for just being you. I love you more than you can imagine.”

“I love you James. I love how you make me feel. Wanted and needed and cherished. I love how you don’t mind all my strange little quirks. Today has been perfect only one thing could make it better.” 

James leaned over him kissing him passionately.

“What would that be?”

“Make love to me James I want you so much.”

James took his time using every part of himself to make Q happy then when they were both yearning with need he slid insidemaking them both cry out.

Perfect Day.


End file.
